


Workout

by mistressterably



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: John gets home and enjoys the sight of his young lover / husband working out.





	

John drove home, the car window down in the warm evening to ruffle his white hair. It was one of those evenings that he had been on his own. Pedro wasn’t a businessman and he accepted that entirely. John wouldn’t have wanted his husband to be anything other than the man he was. It had been just over 2 years since they’d gotten married and the gallery was only getting more popular. The bank manager had made a point of taking over John’s business portfolio personally. He suspected that he was one of the wealthiest clients at that branch. Not that he would have moved his business anywhere. No more than he could be convinced to relocate the gallery to a larger location. 

No, the memories that he had in the gallery and the studio upstairs were too precious to him to just decide to move for business purposes. Well, he reminded himself, not all the memories were happy but even some of the bitter ones were just as necessary for him to keep. 

The light turned red and John sat, waiting impatiently. He was eager to get home. Thinking of the studio always made him think even more of Pedro. His muscled, Latin man who was his husband. John knew that Pedro hated to be apart from him too but he just couldn’t make it through one of these finance meetings. His thoughts turned to dinner. Pedro was usually good about having something cooking for them to eat. Healthy and filling, 

As the street light turned green, John eased forward and was soon speeding past the closing stores towards home. Taking a chance, John stopped at a local Mexican restaurant and picked up some quick food to bring back for them to eat. 

Pulling up at their house, John got out and headed inside. Setting the bag with their food in it on the kitchen table, John returned to the front hall, took his shoes off and slid into the soft leather slippers he wore around the house. His jacket was hung up in the hall closet. 

‘Pedro? Lover?’ John called out, thinking that Pedro would be upstairs reading. When he got no response, he then went to the back of the house and popped his head round the corner into his den. Pedro wasn’t there either. John laughed a moment. If his lover wasn’t reading and he wasn’t on the computer that left just one other spot. The basement.

John walked to the door to the basement, his slippers making every step he took silent. Opening the door, he realized why he wasn’t getting any response. The music had been turned on. That meant that Pedro was going to be working out. It wasn’t his usual time to be doing his workout so Pedro must have opted to spend his time getting in an extra workout while John was off playing business owner.

Padding silently down the stairs, John approached the archway to the gym that Pedro had designed. One wall had been covered in mirrors. When Pedro had first mentioned the mirrors, John’s thoughts had automatically gone to one reason only for needing them but Pedro had told him that it was mainly so he could see himself while exercising to monitor how he was working out. 

Pedro was not looking in the mirror at that moment. In fact, John could just stand there and gaze on his husband as the bronze-skinned man raised and lowered the weights above himself, laying back on the weight bench. Pedro was clad only in a loose pair of grey sweat shorts, the waistband was stained with sweat from the workout. Sweat also glistened on Pedro’s chest, pooling right in the center between his pectorals. Pedro’s abs were well-defined but not overly so. 

John appreciated how balanced Pedro kept his body. As John watched, Pedro grunted a few times as he neared the end of his repetitions. For the older man, exercise and working out was not something he would ever do. They had talked about it once, but Pedro never pushed it. John kept himself fit by watching what he ate and keeping busy. Pedro had the greater appetite and needed the muscle and fitness for his work in the studio. What John couldn’t stop himself from thinking was how he enjoyed stroking those defined muscles of his husbands. 

There was a metallic clunk as the weights were placed back in the stand by Pedro. The younger man still didn’t look up but just grabbed a towel from the floor beside him to wipe off his face and chest. 

John, feet still making no sound, walked over to the weight bench. The music continued to play as the older man looked his husband up and down. With the sight of him laying there, sweaty and barely dressed had an obvious reaction for John. ‘Couldn’t wait for a different ‘workout’?’

Pedro sat up in surprise, his legs parting as he did so.. ‘John? You got home early!’

John smiled down at Pedro and straddled his legs. ‘At least I didn’t find you with another man.’

The younger man smiled, ‘As if I could ever be with another man.’ Pedro made a point of wiping his hands off on the towel as well, cleaning off any sweat that would be on them. 

John laid a hand on Pedro’s face, stroking his smooth cheek lightly. He took a deep breath, feeling his body want his husband badly and suddenly. ‘You are such an attractive man, Pedro.’ 

Pedro ran his hand over John’s, his strong fingers surprisingly light as the ran up John’s arm before circling John’s upper arm and pulling him towards him. ‘And you are beautiful, my love.’ Pedro answered, his other hand now running up John’s other arm. The soft cotton of John’s shirt was smooth to Pedro’s fingers. Pedro began to slide his hands over John’s slimmer chest until he reached the burnished metal of John’s belt buckle. 

The white-haired man’s breath caught as Pedro’s fingers traced the top edge of his trousers. John felt his eyes close slightly as Pedro’s warm breath made it’s way through his shirt between the edges. Pedro’s hands slid back up John’s chest to ease open each button, exposing John’s pale skin. He left John’s shirt tucked in for a moment to gently part the pastel blue shirt open further. Pedro let one fingertip draw a line down the center of John’s chest, feeling the older man’s heart beat faster, his breath getting more ragged. 

John rested his hand on Pedro’s head, his fingers twining through the dark brown hair of his husband. ‘Pedro, lover…’ John couldn’t finish his thought as Pedro leaned forward to lightly kiss John’s abdomen. As Pedro darted his tongue in and out between his lips, tasting the older man’s skin, his hands slid under the parted shirt to rest on John’s waist. 

It wasn’t just John’s body that was reacting to their growing passion. Pedro could feel himself rouse in his shorts. His brown eyes looked up into John’s, holding his gaze as Pedro’s hands slid back around until they were undoing the thin belt. Still keeping his eyes locked on John’s, Pedro ran his fingers over the growing bulge in John’s trousers. The dark blue fabric was just light enough for the shadowy outline of John’s erection to be visible. Pedro leaned forward slightly to place a light kiss on the bulge, careful to not ruin the trousers. 

‘Pedro,’ John was panting slightly as he watched and felt Pedro release the button of his trousers. A strong finger slid over the zipper, a slight pressure on it to push against the throbbing member hidden behind the dark blue. John could only groan in response. Pedro eased the zipper down and began to tug the older man’s trousers down past his hips to just above his knees, the navy blue silk boxers took up the strain of John’s erection.

There was more freedom for Pedro when it came to the boxers his husband wore. His fingers began to massage up and down the firm length of John’s erection. Leaning close again, Pedro traced a line of kisses along the length until he found the tip and could encircle it with his lips, sucking on the head. Pedro dropped a hand to his shorts, rubbing himself through his shorts. He looked up at John, pleased to see the older man’s eyes were closed with desire, head tilted back slightly. Pedro reached one hand up to lightly massage one of John’s pectorals. 

‘Tease.’ John moaned as Pedro lightly tweaked the one nipple. 

Pedro chuckled lightly and left off teasing John’s nipple. His hands dropped to the waist of John’s boxers and tugged them down until they were halted by the top of John’s trousers. The throbbing erection stood up against the pull of gravity from the pulsing blood running through it’s veins. Lovingly, Pedro ran his fingers along the length to prompt John into further moans. Holding it lightly in one hand, the younger man dipped forward and ran his tongue wetly over the engorged tip, tasting his lover. John’s hands no longer lightly stroked Pedro’s hair, now they were more insistent on tugging Pedro closer and wanting the younger man to do more than just play with the tip of his erection. 

The younger man gave in and let his mouth slide wetly down the length of John’s member. Pedro began to slowly bob up and down the length of his husband. One hand circled the base of John’s shaft, fingers dipping down to lightly stroke the older man’s testicles. Pedro’s other hand went to his own erection, pushing down his shorts to expose himself. He pumped his own shaft as he orally pleasured his husband. He took John closer and closer to orgasm until John’s fingers roughly pushed his head back. The throbbing organ danced in front of Pedro’s face. 

‘No, not alone.’ John grunted. Pedro smiled up at his husband, enjoying the sight of the flush of passion on his face, neck and ears. Stepping back, John pushed his trousers and boxers completely down with Pedro’s help to get them off his feet. Pedro rocked back on the weight bench, lifting his hips as John grabbed the shorts and practically yanked them off the younger man. Once they were both naked, John sat astride Pedro’s lap. He shifted forward until his erection pressed up against Pedro’s.John’s long fingers went down between their bodies, wrapping around both of their members to pump up and down. Pedro was now the one groaning. His hand reached down between John’s legs to fondle his balls. John did the same to Pedro’s, cupping them completely and letting them roll about in his palm. 

Pedro felt himself nearing orgasm and, letting go of John’s balls, he grabbed John’s head to pull him close to roughly kiss him. His strong fingers went round John’s to help him rub them both to peak. John came first, hot semen showering the underside of Pedro’s member and drip over the younger man’s balls. Pedro’s body jerked next, hips arching up as he came. The thick, spurting come hit John’s pubic area and close-trimmed pale hair of his bush. 

‘Oh lord,’ Pedro moaned and held John close to him. ‘I love you so much, John. What you do to me is so…’

‘So beautiful and intense.’ John finished for his husband. They kissed again, enjoying the moment. They finally caught their breaths and John smiled at the younger man, gazing into his brown eyes. ‘I did bring us dinner for a change.’

‘Good. I couldn’t manage to cook now.’ Pedro smiled. ‘Shower first though. Then I’ll warm up the food.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one off scene for John and Pedro.   
> If you want to read the original story, you can do so at http://archiveofourown.org/works/6364105/chapters/14577949


End file.
